Save My Son
by Merton Lynn
Summary: Takes place after Depature. Maria thinks of an unsual way fo Max to save his son from Tess. This is perfect for all Tess haters, Dreamers, Stargazers and Candygurls. Last chapter finally uploaded! So read, review and enjoy!
1. Save My Son

**Save My Son**

** **

"What now Max?" Isabel asked as they stood watching the sky.

"I have to safe my son," Max replied.

"How are we gonna do that?" Isabel asked.

"I don't know. But we need to get him away from her," Max started to walk away. Liz and the group followed. 

"Max…we're behind you all the way," Maria said.

"Yeah. Anything we can do," Kyle added.

"I just kinda want to be alone right now, with Liz,"

"Okay," Isabel said as she headed for the open road. Michael and Maria followed. 

"And we'll just ya know hitchhike home," Kyle muttered as he followed the three. 

"What is it Max?" Liz asked innocently, looking up at him with her chocolate brown eyes.

"Sit down," Liz sat on the rock that they were at and Max followed. "If…if we ever get my son back I was wondering…if you would be his mother?" they locked eyes. Liz saw the hurt in Max's eyes and how this would mean the world to him. She didn't know how to answer. She had secretly dreamt of being the mother of Max's children…but this wouldn't be _their _child. 

"Of course Max," she took his hand in hers. "I would be honored to."

"Thank you," he embraced her tightly. Liz closed her eyes savoring the moment. She could feel Max shaking.

"You're shaking Max,"

"I'm sorry," he pulled away.

"You don't need to be sorry," she rubbed his back. "Come on let's catch up."

**Evans' Home**

****Everyone was sitting in Max's room. Michael and Maria on the window ledge, Max and Liz on the bed, Kyle on the floor and Isabel on the computer chair.

"I don't think there's anything we can do," Kyle started. "I mean, Tess is in outer space right now. We're on earth. How can we get him here?"

"I don't know," Max complied. "I can't let him grow up with her. She'll teach him…I don't know but…"

"Don't you think we should pick a name for him?" Maria said. "I mean referring to him as 'him'…I just thought it would be a good idea."

"I think so too," Liz said nudging Max. 

"Sure," he agreed. "Any suggestions?"

"Doug," Kyle said.

"Jesse," Maria said.

"Daniel," Liz said.

"You have anything Michael?" Max asked.

"Nope,"

"Alex," Isabel's voice said. It was like someone had dropped a pin, because everyone silenced. "Just a thought."

"I like it," Max said. "Alexander. Xander. Is that okay for everyone?" Everyone agreed. "I think it's the least I can do. Especially after what Tess did to him."

"I just thought of something!" Maria exclaimed. Michael kind of jumped back. "You know how Isabel can dream walk right? Well I was watching 'Nightmare on Elm Street'. When the girl Nancy would touch Freddy as she woke up, she would bring him back to the real world . I was thinking…if Isabel dream walked Tess if she could have her hand on Tess maybe she could bring the baby back and put it in herself." There was moment of silence. 

"That might actually work," Isabel said.

"Are you serious?" Max asked.

"I don't know but it's worth a shot right?"

"I guess, but would it hurt you?"

"No, I wouldn't think but we can't put the baby in me,"

"Well that would be kinda sick," Maria discovered. "I mean he's you're brother and-"

"That's not the reason, well it's a good one come to think of it… but there's another reason,"

"Which is?"

"I'm pregnant," this time there was a dead silence. No one even really knew what to say. Isabel continued. "I uh…I just thought that with that in the way it wouldn't work…"

"Are you sure Isabel?"

"Yes I'm sure, and its Alex's obviously," 

"Well that's great," Liz said. "We have a part…you have a part of him with you now."

"Thanks. But who are we gonna get to put Xander in? Its either Maria or Liz,"

Michael wasn't too keen on having _his_ girlfriend carry someone else's child. He prayed she wouldn't volunteer. 

"I'll do it," Liz piped up.

"Liz you don't have to-" Max began. Liz lifted a finger to silence him. "Max…you asked me if we ever get Xander back if I'd be his mother…if this

works…I'd defiantly be his mother and I would love to do this,"

"Okay. In case this doesn't work. Don't feel bad," Max agreed. "Thank you."

"I love you Max…I would do this for you no matter what," Max smiled. He loved Liz so much and now she was making this huge sacrifice for him. 

"Lay down on the bed and lift your shirt, Max get up," Max moved aside and Liz lay on the bed. Max grabbed her hand. Isabel took Max's yearbook and flipped to find Tess. "Everyone pray this works." She touched Tess's image and then placed her hand on Liz's stomach and closed her eyes. When they opened she was in the Granolith. "Tess?"

"Isabel?" Tess was originally sitting on the floor, her knees at her chest. "What are you doing here?"

"Are you awake?"

"Yeah, does this look like a dream to you?"

"I came here to get something,"

"Are you still mad at me about Alex?"

"I think that you're a selfish, bitchy, slutty, whorish, murdering, hussy who doesn't deserve to go home and doesn't deserve to have Xander,"

"Xander? Is that what you all named _my _child?" she said with such arrogates in her voice.

"Alexander. It was in honor of Alex, but what you know about caring and honor?"

"Why are you here Isabel?"

"To get Xander," 

Tess almost laughed. "Get the baby? That's not even possible."

"Wanna a bet? This is my dream and I'm controlling it," 

"How can it be a dream if _I'm _awake?"

"Take a look," Tess turned over to see her body on the ground.

"You killed me!"

"Its call an out of body experience. I guess my power is growing," Isabel walked to Tess's body. 

"Stay away!" Tess went to after Isabel but Isabel waved her hand and Tess fell to the ground. When Isabel reached her destination she placed both hands on Tess's stomach and thought hard. "No!" Tess cried. Isabel took the embryo out of Tess's body.

"You little bitch," Xander was floating in between Isabel's hands glowing. "You mind warped Max into thinking that he couldn't survive. I hope this crashes and you burn in hell." Isabel started to fade away.

"No! Isabel…give me back my baby! Don't you know-"

"Goodbye Tess,"

"No!"

Isabel woke up. When she did she was already standing with holding Xander. 

"Is…is that him?" Max asked.

"Yes, now stay calm Liz," Isabel placed the embryo over Liz's stomach. Slowly the baby began to 'melt' into Liz's uterus. 

"Will he be able to survive?"

"Yes…Tess warped you into thinking that he couldn't," 

A few moments later the transporting was complete. 

"Okay…let me check you out," Max said. He placed his hand over Liz and thought hard. He got a flash of Xander. He looked like a human baby, he was breathing fine and it seemed that it would be a normal human pregnancy. But he did notice something different. None of Tess's biological coding was in the baby. Only himself and Liz's. 

"Is everything okay?" Liz asked. Max pulled away. 

"Yeah, everything is fine but…I…the baby…it isn't Tess's at all,"

"What do you mean?"

"Her biological coding isn't with him…yours is,"

"So…he's... he's actually _our _child?"

"Yes," Max smiled. 

"This is…" she didn't even finish the sentence. She sat up and kissed Max deeply. 

"How far along is Xander?" Maria asked.

"About a month," Isabel said. "That's almost in tied with me."

"Hey we can have a double baby shower," Maria swooned. 

"Now the hard part," Isabel started. "We have to tell our parents." 


	2. Hardest Part

**Hardest Part**

** **

"Okay…who do we tell first?" Liz was lying on Max's bed on her back.Max was sitting on the floor.

"I don't know…how about you're parents? I was thinking it would be easier for Izzy if we told Mom and Dad about us together,"

"Okay…I'm really nervous…"

"Its okay Liz," Max crawled on the bed next to her. She sat up and he wrapped his arms around her. 

"I feel like the Virgin Mary,"

"Liz…I love you so much…and I don't know how it happened but this baby is now _ours _and we'll give Xander a great home and family,"

Liz smiled and kissed him. "Come on, lets tell my mom and dad."

**Parker Home**

****"Liz…how could…how could you be so irresponsible?" Max and Liz sat quietly as Mr. Parker yelled at the couple. "You had so much going for you. You were an A student…you could've been anything you wanted, gone to any college you wanted-"

"I still can Dad-"

"No you can't…you just ruined your life. I'm so ashamed of you!"

"Don't be so hard on her Jack!" Mrs. Parker yelled at him. "They made a mistake, she didn't ruin her life!"

"A mistake huh? They have ways of fixing those kinds of _mistakes_," 

"Daddy no,"

"Elizabeth you're getting an abortion,"

"No!" Liz screamed.

"Jack!"

"Stay out of this Anne! Make the appointment for tomorrow,"

"No! Dad I am not getting an abortion! I love Max and I am having this baby!"

"You're seventeen, you're not an adult. You have to do what I say!"

"Mr. Parker…I love your daughter-"

"If you _loved _her, you wouldn't have knocked her up and ruined her life!"

"Jack, stop yelling," Anne tried to stay calm.

"Elizabeth…you are not having this baby and that's final," Liz looked her father straight in the eye with tears rolling down her face. 

"I don't think so. This is _my _life, _my _body, and _our _child. There is nothing you can do to stop me from having this baby," Liz walked past both her parents and ran up the stairs to her room. Max went to follow.

"I think you should go home Max," Jack said. "You've done enough." Max looked at Anne. She nodded that he should go home.

"We still need to tell our parents," Max said quietly so Jack wouldn't hear.

"Call her in the morning,"

"Thank you Mrs. Parker," Max quickly left.

"I hope you're happy Jack," Anne said to him. She walked past him and up the steps to Liz's room. She lightly knocked on the door. "Lizzie?" all she heard was sobbing. She pushed open the door and found her daughter curled up in a ball on her bed. She walked to the bed and rubbed Liz's back. "Its gonna be okay Lizzie."

"Did he really mean it Mommy?" Liz hadn't called her mother 'mommy' since she was a little girl. She felt like a little girl now. "Did he mean I had to get rid of the baby?" 

"I don't know honey…but you're not getting rid of the baby," Liz lifted her head. Anne pulled Liz close to her and Liz rested her head on Anne's lap. 

"I love Max Mom, I know he loves me too,"

"I know baby,"

"Are you ashamed of me?" 

"No. Of course not. I'm just shocked is all. You and the baby are going to be accepted in my heart,"

"Mom…do you hate Max right now?"

"I could never hate Max. He's a nice boy. He's sweet and has a good heart. And I know he'll make a good dad,"

"When can I see him again?"

"I told him you'd call him tomorrow. Did you think of a name for the baby?"

"Alexander…Xander. In remembrance of Alex,"

"What if it's a girl?"

"I have a strong feeling it's a boy. Mom…can I be alone now please?"

"Sure," Anne got up and kissed Liz on the forehead. "Call Max first thing in the morning. You still need to tell his parents."

"Thank you Mom," Liz rolled over and cried herself to sleep.

**Next Day, Parker Home**

****Liz opened her eyes. She was in the same position as she fell asleep. She rolled over to the clock and it said '10:10AM'. She stretched and reached for the phone and dialed the familiar numbers. 

RING, RING, RING

"Hello?"

"Hi Mrs. Evans may I speak to Max please?"

"Of course Liz," a few seconds went by.

"Hello?"

"Max,"

"Liz,"

"Can you come pick me up? I think its time to tell your parents,"

"Okay. Are you feeling any better?"

"A little. My mom helped out a little bit last night,"

"That's good. I'll be over in five minutes okay?"

"Okay," Liz hung up the phone. She quickly changed from the black jeans and tank top into normal jeans and a blue T-shirt. She walked down the stairs and threw the Crashdown and waited on a stool. 

"Where are you going?" Jack asked angrily.

"I'm going to Max's house," Liz didn't even bother to turn around.

"No you're not,"

"We're going to tell Mr. and Mrs. Evans. I bet at least they'll say 'congratulations' instead of telling me to get an abortion,"

"Elizabeth-"

"I'd thought you'd be happy to be a grandfather, I know Mom is a little happy. She's just shocked. She's not ashamed of me," Liz turned around and looked at Jack. Her cheeks were stained with tears. "Last night when you said that, I felt like someone had shot me." She knew what if felt like to be shot. And it did feel like that. She turned back to the window until she saw Max pull up in some retail car. She jumped off the bench and walked out the door. "Hi." She got in the car and Max pulled out. "Does Isabel know that we're doing this now?"

"Yeah. She's thinking it over in her mind,"

"Max, will they hate me?"

Max looked at her strangely. "No of course not."

"You saw the way my father reacted…"

"They won't hate you. You're mom doesn't hate you," 

"I'm so scared Max,"

"Everything will me fine Liz," his voice was tender and deep, comforting her in more ways then he'd know.

Soon they arrived at the Evans' home. They got out of the car and walked right inside. 

"Hi Liz," Diane said as the couple walked in. "How are you?"

"I'm fine Mrs. Evans,"

"Mom, Liz, and I have something to tell you and Dad,"

"Isabel said that too. They're in the living room," they walked there. Diane sat on the chair next to Phillip. Liz and Max took a seat next to Isabel on the couch. 

"Mom…Dad, we love you very much," Max started. "And…"

"And we hope that you won't be disappointed or ashamed of us," Isabel tired to finish. 

"I'm pregnant," "I'm pregnant," "Liz is pregnant," Isabel, Liz and Max said at the same time.

Phillip and Diane sat there with blank looks on their faces. There was an eerie silence.

"Uh…the…the father of my baby is Alex," Isabel finished her explanation. 

"And obviously, Max is the father of mine," Liz kind of babbled. 

"Mom…Dad?" Max said. "Can you say something?"

"Well…uh…I guess…congratulations…" Diane stammered. "But…I'm sure you're gather will agree…we are a bit disappointed…but…over all I'd say…"

"Welcome to the family Liz," Phillip said. Liz smiled.

"Thank you,"

"And Isabel…we're sorry…that Alex couldn't be here to see your child, but we're going to help you threw this," Diane started. "Liz did you tell your parents?"

"Yes I did…last night and my father wasn't too thrilled about it. My mom was more supportive,"

"Well no matter what happens you are always welcome here Liz,"

"Thank you. Thank you both," 


	3. One Month Later

**One Month Later**

Maria sat nervously in the doctor's office. She had come alone. Her mother would kill her if she found out and Michael would flip. 

"Miss Salt?" the doctor came in. Of course she hadn't used her _real _name. Her mother could've found out where she had gone and easily found out her visit. "We have the results back."

"And?"

"Congratulations, you'll be a mother in eight months,"

Maria felt like someone had punched her in her gut. She was just so stunned. She knew this was partly her fault, that night she slept with Michael. But deep down she was also happy about it. She was going to be a mother. She was carrying the child of the man she was in love with. 

"Thank you doctor," Maria picked up her purse and left. Once outside she made a beeline for he Jetta and drove to Michael's. 

On her way there she changed her mind. She didn't want to flat out _tell _him she was pregnant, she wanted it to be special like when Michael let her see the flashes. She made a U-turn and headed to her house. She had some work to do.

**Parker Home**

****"And he's going to have your eyes and your lips," Max made a trail of kisses from Liz's stomach to her lips. "Your wonderful, beautiful lips."

Liz smiled. "Mm…he'll be a heartbreaker." She kissed him back. "Come on get off. My mom is down stairs." She pushed him off her. "How is Isabel doing?"

"Okay, she's been really depressed lately. But that's because of Alex,"

"I wish he was here,"

"We all do," 

"I miss him," Liz rested her head on Max's shoulder. 

_And on with the mood swings. _Max thought to himself.

**Evans' Home**

****Isabel sat in her room. The song on the radio made her cry.

_"When I think back on these times, and the dreams we left behind. I'll be glad 'cause I was blessed to get to have you in my life. When I look back on these days I'll look and see your face, you were right there for me,"_

__Isabel closed her eyes and when they opened she was in the middle of the desert but she could still hear the music. "Where am I?"

_"In my dreams I'll always see you sore above the sky. In my heart there will always be a place for you for all my life. I'll keep a part of you with me. And everywhere I am there you'll be. And everywhere I am there you'll be,"_

__"Tess if this is you…"

"Its not Tess Isabel,"

"No," she knew the sound of the voice all to well. "You're dead."

"Look at me," she turned to the man behind her.

"Alex…you're dead,"

"No I'm not Isabel,"

"Yes you are…this is just a dream,"

"Izzy listen to me…Max healed me…Tess mind warped you into thinking I was dead,"

"How do I know this isn't a dream?"

"You're just gonna have to trust me…in the pod chamber I'm behind the pods…Tess put me there with some food and water…if I don't get help soon I'm gonna die Izzy…please believe me,"

"Alex…I don't know what to do,"

"Please?" Isabel looked away. She didn't know what to believe.

_"Well you showed me how to feel, feel the sky was in my reach. And I always will remember all the strength you gave to me. Your love made me make it through. Oh, I owe so much to you, you were right there for me. In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky. In my heart there will always be a place for you for all my life. I'll keep a part of you with me. And everywhere I am there you'll be. And everywhere I am there you'll be."_

__"All you have to do is check. You'll find me I promise,"

"Alex. I don't know what to believe…"

"Please…Izzy all you need to do is check,"

_" 'Cause I always saw in you my light, my strength, and I want to thank you now for all the ways…you were right there for me. You were right there for me. For always,"_

__"When do I go?"

"Tonight…at seven o'clock,"

_"In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky. In my heart there'll always be a place for you for all my life. I'll keep a part of you with me. And everywhere I am there you'll be. And everywhere I am there you'll be,"_

__"Okay," as suddenly as everything had came it disappeared. Isabel was now in her room. "Please let it be real." She prayed.

_"There you'll be,"_

_ _

__**Guerin Home**

****Maria waited patiently for Michael to get home. She had snuck into his house and set up everything. The door opened.

"Maria," it was a statement not a question. "What are you doing here?" he saw the candles put up around his apartment."What is it?" He was totally clueless. 

"Sit down Michael," she grabbed his hands and they sat to the couch at the same time. She moved his hands to her stomach. He looked at her oddly. Michael I don't want you to be mad but…Michael…I'm pregnant."

Michael's jaw slightly dropped. He tried to speak but nothing would come out. "Are…are you sure?" 

"Yeah I went to the doctor's today," he was silent again. He's hands wouldn't move from her stomach and his gave went down to this hands. "Michael?" when he looked back up he had a single tear roll off his face. "Michael." He leaned close to him and kissed the tear away. He moved his hands and pulled Maria to him.

"This is great,"

"Really?"

"Yes,"

"Come on Space boy," Maria pulled away. "We need to tell my mom."

"Oh God,"

"What?"

"She's gonna kill me,"

"No she won't,"

**DeLuca Home**

****"I am going to kill you!" Amy Deluca yelled at Michael when they got the news.

"Mom calm down!"

"No, Maria! I promised myself you wouldn't turn out like me!" Amy picked up a frying pan. Michael ducked behind Maria. 

"I'm not Mom!" Maria yelled. "Dad left you okay? Michael's not going to leave me! He loves me…and if you don't accept that…then…then I can move in with Michael."

"What?"

"Michael is a legal adult and I can move in with him…right Michael?"

"Of course. Amy…I know that you hate me, but if you love your daughter and your grandchild then you won't cast her or me aside,"

"Maria,"

"Mom you think it over. Lets go Michael," 


	4. There You'll Be

There You'll Be  7:00PM Isabel walked into the pod chamber. Everything inside her was trebling. She could feel her hands clamping open and close. She was placing all her hopes into the dream of flash or whatever it was she saw. She walked to the pods and studied it carefully. Nothing gave anything away that there was a compartment. 

"I knew it was a dream…how could I be so stupid as to believe a dream," she sunk to the floor. She ran her fingers along the edge of the wall. Her fingers ran across something different. Fabric. Blue fabric. "Alex?" quietly at first. "Alex!" she banged on the wall. "Alex look talk to me!" there was a slight tapping from the other side. "Alex!" Waves of happiness came over her. "I'm coming Alex!" she placed her hands on the bottom and melted it away. There was an inch think hole that stretched to whole length. "Alex!" fingers made their way to the crack. "Oh God Alex!" 

Isabel put her fingers under the crack and began to lift. Surprisingly it lifted with ease. "Alex?" 

Alex was lying on his stomach with the one hand reached out.He looked up at her and squinted from the light. His hair was meshed to his face. His skin was patched with dirt. His cheeks were tear stained and eyes were blood shot. Once his eyes totally focused on Isabel he began to crawl out. Isabel reached her arms out and helped him. "Izzy?" he barley chocked out.

"Its me,"

Alex crawled out and knelt next to Isabel. "Oh god Alex." Isabel touched his cheeks with her fingertips. She turned his face a bit and saw the few cuts on his face. With her thumbs she brushed away the dirt. Alex couldn't hold himself up and collapsed in Isabel's arms. He wrapped his arms around her waist. Isabel held him close to her and kissed his head. "Its okay Alex."

"You…came…"

"Alex…I missed you so much,"

"I missed you too,"

"We need to get you to a hospital, come on I'll help you out," Isabel pulled Alex to his feet and she practically dragged him to the open desert. Both collapsed once out there. "Come on Alex…we need to get to the car. We need to take you to the hospital…the ambulance won't back it out here." She helped him to his feet again and they walked to the car. Isabel helped him into the passenger seat. She then raced to the driver seat and began to drive to the hospital. "Stay awake Alex…don't you dare fall asleep on me."

"I'm…trying…" 

Within ten minutes Isabel arrived in town. It would only be another five minutes to the hospital. "Come on Alex…just a few more minutes."

*FIVE MINUTES LATER*

"Someone help me!" Isabel was holding Alex up as they entered the ER. A nurse came running to them.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"He…he's been trapped in…in a cave for a long time," 

"Okay, we need a stretcher out her stat!" 

One doctor and two other nurses came running up to Isabel and Alex. "Get him on the stretcher." The doctor said. When Alex was on they started to wheel him away. 

"It'll be okay Alex," Isabel comforted as they wheeled him away. Alex managed to lift his hand before disappearing into one of the rooms.

"Miss…" the nurse said. "What's his name?"

"Alex Whitman,"

"Didn't he die? A few months ago?"

"We thought so…can you call his parents?"

"Of course. You can wait in the waiting room,"

"Thank you," Isabel found an empty seat as the nurse went to the desk. She felt a smile creep onto her face. "Thank you."

**Two Hours Later**

****Alex's family had spent the last two hours huddled around him asking him questions. Isabel was stuck sitting in the seat outside the room. The others of the group were there too sitting in other seats. Isabel needed to talk to Alex badly. About the baby and about everything.

"Isabel?" Mrs. Whitman called for her. Isabel lifted her head.

"Yes Mrs. Whitman?"

"Alex has been asking for you for quite some time. He wants to speak to you alone,"

"Okay," Isabel stood up. Mr. Whitman had walked out. Isabel was about to enter the room when Mrs. Whitman stopped her.

"Thank you so much Isabel," Isabel nodded and walked into the room, closing the door behind her. Alex was lying in the bed with an IV stuck in his arm. He looked better than he did when she found him but he was still pale and still skinny. 

"Izzy," Isabel walked to him sitting in the chair. She immediately grabbed his hand.

"Alex I thought I lost you, I thought I did,"

"You did for a while. Once Max healed me Tess wiped your minds. She kidnapped me and put me in the chamber,"

"What did you tell your parents?"

"That Tess had kidnapped me leaving me in the middle of the desert. And now she's missing, so everything will be okay,"

"Alex…I don't know if everything is gonna be okay,"

Alex was puzzled. "Why not? What's wrong? Did Tess not leave?"

"She did. It's just that…God I was praying everyday that you'd come back. That you'd be here with me,"

"I prayed that you'd find me and you did…but Izzy…why won't everything be okay?"

Isabel felt tears sting her eyes. "Alex I'm pregnant."

"What?"

"I am…on prom night we didn't use anything and…and now I'm pregnant. I was so scared that I'd have to raise her alone,"

"Her? We're having a daughter?"

"Yeah,"

"Isabel this is wonderful…we're gonna be parents?"

"Yes…you'll be a daddy,"

Alex sat back for a moment letting everything sink in. he was going to be a dad. "So…so how far along are you?"

"Two months, in tie with Liz,"

"Liz is pregnant?"

"Yeah and so is Maria,"

"I've missed way to much. Especially you," he kissed her hand. "Did you tell your parents yet?"

"Yes, they know," 

"Come here," Isabel rested her head on Alex's chest as he stroked her silky hair. "This is the best news I've had since you agreed to come to find me."

Liz and Maria looked in at the couple. Max held onto Liz's waist and Michael rested his hands on Maria's shoulders. 

There is more to come so stay tuned and please REVIEW!


	5. Seven Months Along

Seven Months Along 

** **

**Crashdown**

****It was after hours and the three couples were hanging out. 

"I'm so fat," Liz said as she came into the eating area carrying a plate with cake on it. She sat down next to Max.

"You are not fat," Max comforted.

"Yes I am. I'm the size of a house,"

"You're hardly the size of a house," 

"Let me have some of that cake," Maria said. She leaned across the table, careful of her stomach and dug into the cake with a fork.

"Get your own," Liz shot back.

"Come on don't be suck a baby,"

"Don't you six look adorable," Anne and Diane were standing at the door. "I think we need a picture."

"No…Mom," Liz complained. Anne and Diane had become very involved with the three girls. 

"Oh come on," Anne grabbed the camera from behind the counter. "All of you." 

"Sorry guys," Liz apologized. 

"You three girls stand in a line. Boys stand behind them," 

Liz, Isabel and Maria stood in a line and they boys got behind them.

"Smile!" there was a flash of light and the picture had been taken. "Thank you."

"Come on Isabel, its time to head home, you need to start taking it easy," Diane said. Isabel was over due by a week. 

"Diane, its late, she shouldn't have to go in a car all the way across town. She can stay here for the night, you too Maria,"

"Thank you Mrs. Evans," Maria and Isabel said. 

"I'll set up a cot in Lizzie's room," Anne started up the steps.

"Call me in the morning Isabel," Diane hugged her daughter and left. 

"You should probably go too," Isabel said Alex. 

"I don't wanna leave you. You're a week over due,"

"Alex, I'll call you if anything happens. I promise," Isabel kissed his lips and he left. Max said goodbye to Liz, as did Michael to Maria. 

The three soon-to-be-mothers walked up the stairs and went to their beds.

**2:00AM**

****Liz sat awake stroking her stomach. She hadn't really been able to sleep well at night. She was trying to think of a new name for the baby. Since Alex was alive the name 'Xander' didn't really seem to fit. She felt the baby kick her stomach. "You're gonna give me a lot of trouble aren't you?" she said to the baby. 

Liz looked over at Isabel who was sharing a bed with her for the night. She was mumbling in her sleep. She was doing so much better since Alex came back but the pregnancy was stressing her out a bit. Suddenly Isabel shot up in bed. 

"Isabel what is it?"

"I…I don't know…I just have this pain in my stomach," she grabbed her stomach as pain shot threw it.

"Isabel you're probably in labor,"

"You're kidding m-e!" 

"I'll get my mom, Maria!" Maria was sleeping on the cot. "Maria!"

"What?"

"Help Isabel…we think she's in labor," without an answer Liz waddled out of the room at the maximum speed she could go and went to her parents room. "Mom!" she shook her. "Mom wake up."

"What?" she reached for the light. "What is it honey?"

"Isabel's in labor,"

"Okay…you help her to the car and get someone to call Alex. I'll call Diane,"

"Okay," Liz left the room and went back to her bedroom. Isabel was sitting on the edge of the bed doing her breathing. "Come on Izzy, we need to get you to the car." 

"Okay," Liz helped her up and they began to walk down the steps. Maria followed. Once they were down stairs Liz felt pain slip threw her abdomen. 

"What's wrong?" Maria asked. "Nothing I just felt something. It must've been the baby kicking."

Isabel touched Liz's shoulder. "I don't think so."

"Why not?"

"You're stomach," Liz looked down and saw a small glowing mark. "No…I'm not due yet…not for another two weeks!"

"Honey don't yell," Anne said in a soothing voice as she came down the steps. "You'll only stress yourself out, as well as Isabel. Are you feeling pain in your stomach and back?" Liz nodded. "Lizzie you're in labor. Once we get to the hospital we'll call Max."

"Call Michael too,"

"Oh no," Liz said.

"We'll call everyone when we get there,"

**Hospital**

****Max came running in after his mother had driven over. He ran up to the desk. 

"I'm looking for Liz Parker," he asked out of breath.

"Down the hall," 

"Thank you," he made a dash towards the room. "Liz." He went to her side. She immediately grabbed his hand. "How are you doing?"

"Not good Maxwell," Liz replied threw pain. "We're not naming the baby Xander."

"Why not?"

"Alex…is…alive and there is no reason for it,"

***

Michael and Alex came running into the ward and up to the desk.

"May I help you two?" the nurse asked.

"I'm looking for Maria DeLuca,"

"And I'm looking for Isabel Evans,"

"Both down the hall. DeLuca on the left, Evans on the right," the boys ran down the hall and separated to their girlfriends. 

"How are you doing Maria?"

"Michael, after this we are never having sex again," she almost yelled.

"Don't worry we hear that all the time," the doctor said to him.

"Thanks," 

***

"Izzy…you're gonna be fine,"

"Alex…don't tell I'll be fine just hold my hand until we're threw this,"

"Okay,"

***

"So what do you want to name him?" Max asked.

"Casey,"

"Casey?"

"Yeah it means brave,"

"Okay…Casey Evans?"

"Of course Evans,"

"Okay,"

***

"Okay Miss Evans, you're fully dilated, you'll need to start pushing,"

"Oh God,"

"I'm here Izzy," Alex whispered in her ear. 

"Push," 

Isabel shut her eyes and squeezed Alex's hand and pushed. "Ahhh!"

"Okay…one more Isabel, just one more big push,"

"I don't think I can,"

"Come on Izzy, one more push and its over,"

"Okay," she agreed. She squeezed Alex's hand hard. He felt her pop a bone but at this point he didn't care. "Ahhh!" after the scream she heard the crying of a baby. 

"Congratulations Miss Evans," the doctor said. "You have a beautiful girl." 

Isabel sighed relief as she leaned back. Alex kissed her cheek. A moment later the doctor came back with the baby girl and handed her to Alex. 

"Izzy…look," Isabel opened her eyes and saw her daughter.

"Let me hold her," Alex gave the baby to Isabel. "She's so beautiful." The baby had blond hair like Isabel but had Alex's eyes. 

"What do you want to name her?"

"I don't know. I haven't really thought about it,"

"Star,"

"What?"

"Star. Just a thought,"

"Star Whitman. I like it,"

***

"Never again Michael. I really mean it. Never ever again," Maria continued to babble. 

Michael needed away to calm her down. If he didn't she'd probably hurt herself and the baby. He didn't want to do it this way but he had no other choice. "Will you marry me?"

Maria looked at him, baffled. "What?"

"Will you marry me?"

"Are you saying this just to calm me down?"

"No. Well a little, but the point is I love you Maria. So will you?" he pulled a ring out of his pocket.

"Yes Michael," she smiled. Suddenly Maria's eyes rolled back. 

"Maria? Maria!"

The doctor rushed to the side. 

"What's wrong with her?"

"We need to get her to the OR,"

"OR? What the hell is going on?" Michael demanded.

"There's something wrong with the baby which caused her to black out. You can wait in the waiting room up stairs." 

"But-"

"Sir just wait up there,"

***

"He looks just like you Liz," Max said as he held their son. "He has your eyes." Liz smiled. 

"At least she doesn't look like Tess,"

"That's because he's not Tess's. He's ours,"

**OR Waiting Room**

****Michael sat in the chair waiting for news of Maria. She'd been in there for over an hour and he'd been crying that whole time. He prayed silently to God, begging Him to spare Maria's life as well as his child. 

"Mr. Guerin?" 

Michael immediately stood up. "Yes?"

"Miss DeLuca would like to see you," Michael followed the doctor in and saw Maria lying in the bed holding a baby. He walked right up to he and kissed her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah…I'll be fine, I want you to meet someone," Maria handed him the baby. "This is your son, Jesse. And your daughter is over there." Michael saw another baby in a plastic crib next to Maria's bed. "She needs a name."

"I get to pick?"

"I picked Jesse," 

"Here," he handed Jesse back to Maria and picked up the little girl. "Emerald."

"Its beautiful but why?"

"Her eyes…they're green like yours," Michael closed his eyes and a tear rolled down.

"Michael?"

"I was so scared when I saw you black out,"

Maria smiled lightly. She knew Michael didn't show his emotions very often and when he did he was emotional about it. She reached up and brushed the tear away.

**Antar Watching Room**

****Tess glared at the pool in front of her. The pools in the watching room were used to watch anyone anywhere. She decided to check on the humans. Isabel had found Alex, which pissed her off. She secretly hoped Alex would starve to death and no one would be the wiser. It would've been perfect if Max's power hadn't worked. 

The next thing she requested to see was Max and Liz. It made her sick seeing what should be _her_ baby in the arms of that bitch. During Liz's pregnancy she hoped that she'd miscarriage so that both of them would be miserable. When that didn't happen she wished Liz would die during childbirth.

"What kind of stupid name is Casey? That's _my _baby. I'll be damned if I let him grow up with those two,"

"Queen Ava," Tess turned to one of the servants. "Kavar wishes to see you."

"Fine," Tess slapped the water and the picture disappeared. She followed the servant out of the room and to her palace. She knew what she had said was an empty threat but she knew that someday Max would realize how stupid he'd been. How arrogant and how selfish he'd been _Soon he'll know he's meant to be with me. Soon he'll bring back our baby. He'll die and I'll have my son. Liz will be a horrible mother. She'll leave Max someday._

__When Tess entered the palace she went straight to her room, blowing Kavar off. She fell to the bed.

"You're a fool," Tess turned to the familiar voice. "You know he loves Liz. You know he'll never come back."

__"Kyle?"

"Its weird isn't? Being healed gives you powers. Mine is I guess dream walking and mind reading,"

"Kyle…go away,"

"I hope you know that all of us are happy that you're gone. Even my dad is,"

"I don't care. Here I'm a Queen,"

"Well on Earth you're a murdering bitch, I just wanted to tell you that before Kavar kills you,"

"What?" she demeaned.

"Oh you didn't know? You're no use to him now. So have a nice life, which is about ten minutes,"

"Kyle-"

"Goodbye Tess," he smiled and faded away.

Tess jumped awake. "It was a dream. Nothing real. Kyle can't have powers."

"Queen Ava?" the servant came back again.

"Coming," Tess replied. She ran her hand threw her hair and followed down the hallway. "Just a dream."

Not over yet. One or two more chapters to go. I hope you enjoy. Please review


	6. Afterwards

Afterwards 

** **

The sunlight slowly made its way into Liz's hospital room. She opened her eyes and looked around the room.

"Morning," Max said. He was sitting on the chair next to the bed. 

"Hey," she pushed herself up a bit. "Where's Casey?" 

"In the nursery. Doctor says you can leave in a few hours,"

"Okay,"

"How are you feeling?"

"Better, I can't wait to get home,"

"Elizabeth?" Jack walked in the room.

"Dad?"

"Max can I talk to Liz for a minute?"

"Sure. I'm going to go check on Casey," Max got up and walked out of the room. Jack uneasily sat down where Max had gotten up.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine. Dad why are you here?"

"I…I came here to apologize. I love you Lizzie. And I can't bare the fact of you hating me. The past eight months have been a living hell. I'm so sorry Liz. I love you and I want you and the baby to be in my life,"

Liz let a silent tear fall down his face. "Dad…" she leaned up and hugged her father.

Max smiled from the window as he watched father and daughter reunite.

Maria slowly and weakly opened her eyes. 

"Morning honey,"

"Mom? Hi,"

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah,"

"They told me you had a sea section,"

"Yeah I did,"

"Where are the babies?"

"Michael is bringing them in I think,"

"Maria I know things have been tense between us…my heart broke in two when I found out what happened to you. I want you to move back in with me,"

"What about Michael? And Emerald and Jesse?"

"Emerald and Jesse?"

"Jesse's a boy and Emerald is a girl,"

"They could all live back home,"

"Mom…I want to move back in but…me and Michael already have a room for them and…"

"Can I at least still see the babies?"

"Of course," 

The door opened slightly and Michael walked in holding Jesse and Emerald. 

"Amy?"

"Hello Michael, which one is Emerald?"

"On the left,"

"Can…can I hold her?"

"Yeah," Amy walked up to Michael and he handed her Emerald. 

"She looks just like you Maria,"

"Mom…would you like to come by for dinner, to see the kids,"

Amy smiled. "I'd love to."

"The doctor says you can leave tomorrow," Alex said to Isabel. 

"Good, I don't like hospitals, where's Star?"

"In the nursery. My parents are looking at her," 

"Oh," Isabel looked around the room. "So…where will she live?"

"Huh?"

"I mean…my house, your house what?"

"Well since you're her mother she should live with you, until after school," 

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean school ends in a few months…so,"

"How did I ever find a guy like you?" Isabel smiled. 

"Just lucky," Alex said as he held her hand.

Okay I have one more chapter. Sorry if this one sucks but…oh well. Don't worry the next one will be up soon. 


	7. One Year Later

One Year Later Matthew Smith Normal Matthew Smith 2 74 2001-10-27T03:15:00Z 2001-10-27T03:15:00Z 1 117 670 5 1 822 9.3821 

One Year Later

            The Crashdown had a half eaten cake on the main table. There were balloons stuck on the wall and a big sign that said 'Happy Birthday'. Emerald and Jesse were running around, Jesse chasing Emerald with streamers. Casey was playing with one of the presents Diane had given him. Star was sitting half asleep in Alex's arms. 

            "She tucker herself out?" Isabel said as she sat next to him.

            "Yeah, she's been playing with Casey and the twins,"

            "Mommy!" Emerald ran past Alex and Isabel and to Maria in the next booth. Jesse came tearing after.

            "Ah, ah stop!" Maria swooped her arms down and picked up Jesse. Emerald ran into Michael. 

            Casey started up the steps to Liz's room. Star saw him going and jumped from Alex's arms and followed. Emerald and Jesse both wiggled away and went after Star.

            "Momma," Casey said when he entered Liz's room. 

            "I'm here Casey," Liz ducked her head into the room from the window. Casey stretched his arms out for his mother to pick him up. She gladly did and brought him outside with Max. "Look who decided to join us."

            "Hey kiddo," Max took his son in his arms. The other three children crawled threw the window. 

            "Careful out there!" Michael yelled to Emerald and Jesse as they crawled out. He and Maria followed them. 

            "What are you guys doing out here?" Isabel asked as she and Alex went to the balcony with Star.

            "Just looking," Max said looking into Liz's telescope. 

            "Mama!" Star tugged at Isabel's shirt.

            "What is it honey?"

            "Look!" she pointed to the sky at the stars. Everyone looked up. In plain site was a constellation of stars in the shape of a 'V'.  As they looked on a shooting star fell across the image. Isabel picked Star up and held her close as Alex put his arms around them. Casey walked to the edge of the balcony.

            "No Casey!" Liz went to catch him but he just stood there looking at the shape. Max walked next Casey and held his hand out and Casey took it. 

            Max thought to himself about Casey. Eighteen months ago he was on his was to Antar with Tess. But now he was here on earth with him and Liz and he was theirs. He finally could safely say that he had saved his son.

Okay THE END! LOL I know this ending chapter is short and probably really sappy but it's all I could come up with. Me naming Jesse 'Jesse' has NOTHING to do with the Isabel and her new guy Jesse. I chose that name before the new season even started. I don't even like Isabel and Jesse together. But I just thought I should tell y'all that. Oh I was thinking of a sequel. If you want one tell me in your review.


End file.
